Unexpected Goodbyes
by youknowwhatson
Summary: (Two of my Ocs I thought would make a great story. I am not very good at summaries but here you go! Enjoy!) Ashe and Chron, two Bots working at the IHP (Institute for Higher Programming), have been good friends for some time. Eventually when Ashe is going to be sent away to help the outbreak at Delphi on Messatine, Chron has to cope with being alone again.
1. Chapter 1

A pale glow emanated from the hallway as a medium sized shadow passed it. It was late, the thriving planet had slipped into night time's hands and all life had settled down waiting for the next day to make its way forward. Peeking slowly into each room checking each with care, the figure made its way down to the very end of the corridor and slumped down at a desk across from one that mirrored it.

"Anything stirring tonight, Ashe?" the mech at the opposite desk questioned, lowering his data pad.

"Nothing new. All its quiet.", she answered back. "Anything new with you, C?"

"Besides sitting here at my desk with my partner in crime, nothing at all. And since when am I 'C'?" he asked, swinging his pedes onto the desk, leaning back in his chair.

"Since I can say what I like.", she smirked and stood up out of her creaky chair.

Ashe reached up, stretching until a pop sounds from her back. "Mm~.. That felt good.. I haven't stretched all day.. Maybe even since last night?.."

"Probably. You're a workaholic, Ashe. At this rate, you'll work yourself insane.."

"No, I won't Chron. You worry too much.."

"Com'on. It gives me something to do other than type and file things.", he mutters, pointing toward the computer on his desk.

"Chron, really.. Its not that bad?"

"I wanna be out and about! Not stuck at IHP all night. You're the only bright part about being on this damned place, Ashe.", the mech sighed heavily after, then stood up.

"Well you entertain me?" Ashe tilted her head in complaint.

The mech smiled, "I know.. I just wish I could see the city at night again.."

The femme set her arms on the tall mech's shoulders and smiled, "Maybe we could go out and about some night? I'm sure the boss wouldn't mind one night?"

"Riiight.. You keep thinking that..", he says patting Ashe's helm.

"Com'on. Let's at least try?"

"Fine.. Just for you..", he smiles, watching Ashe's golden optics.

"Good~!" she exclaimed happily.

"But we have to go to one bar!" the mech laughed.

"Uhg.. You know I hate drinking.." she muttered.

"Mhm..", he smirked. " Let's finish up here and head home and see if we can get a glimpse of the city before sunrise~.."

"Alright~!" Ashe squealed with joy and scurried to her desk.

Two cycles later, Ashe jumped up out of her chair.

"Chron are you done yet~!?"

"Shh, shh.. You're gonna wake the whole place.. Yeah I'm done.", he slowly rose from his chair and yawned.

"Com'on, com'on!" the femme whispered excitedly. "There's only a bit longer till sunrise!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming~.." Chron smiled exhaustedly. The mech made his way over to the door and slid his passkey into the keypad. Ashe did the same and followed the tall gray mech through the rest of the building to the front doors.

"So long, imitation hell.", Chron waved without looking back but instead looked up. The building which was higher up than most, had a wonderful view over the city.

"Wow~!" Ashe quivered with excitement.

"Has it really been that long that you haven't seen the city, Ashe?.."

"Mhm.. Sadly.. But I'm glad I get to see it when I can~..", she swooned.

"Com'on~.. Let's get you home before your processor crashes.", the mech said, hugging Ashe and lifting her up.

"Put me down!" the femme giggled with joy.

"Cut the light lovin' then and let's go~!"

"Alright, alright~.." Chron threw the femme into the air and watched as she transformed into the slender jet that looked one of a kind. Changing form and flying after her, the two later arrived outside a tall, slim building.

"See you tomorrow night?"

"Yeah.. See ya, Chron..", Ashe smiled and nodded.

As Chron began to turn away, he felt a tiny digit tap his lower shoulder.

"Uhm.. Chron?..", he turned back to the shorter femme whose biolights were a slight pink.

"Hm? Need something, Ashe?"

"I know your place is pretty far away.. So uhm I was wondering..", she mumbled.

"If I could stay with you?" Chron murmured lowly, his smile slowly curling. He watched the femme nod quickly and pull him inside. She was unexpectedly strong and he stumbled after her, chuckling.

Dragging Chron into the elevator with haste, the mech hugged her after the doors shut.

"You're really strong for someone of your size?.." he added.

"Sorry..", she mumbled. " I just got sort of got excited.."

"Why's that?" Chron reached up and brushed the side of her deep blue helm.

"Well..", the femme's biolights burned a bright magenta.

"Well what~?" he questioned, pulling Ashe close. "A bit nervous about keeping me here for a night?"

"N-no!? Not at all!?" she stuttered quickly.

As the elevator reached the top of the building and came to a screeching halt. The metal doors slowly slid open, revealing the dim hallway leading left or right with two doors. The left room that had always been empty and the right room which belonged to Ashe. The femme escaped from the mech's burning gaze and out of the elevator now with her digits intertwined in his. Chron noticed her now gentle grip on his hand as she led him to the door to the right.

The mech enjoyed seeing Ashe in a fluster especially when he caused it. Ashe's spark fluttered for every step toward the door of her apartment. Swinging the door open, she pulled Chron inside and shut the door quickly. The mech was impressed how organized the place loomed considering she was always busy no matter if she was at home or at work. He strolled over to the couch in the middle of the living area.

"This is really nice, Ashe.. Mind if I crash on the couch? My processor needs a break."

"You can sleep in my room if you like?.. I can't really recharge yet."

"Nah, its fine. Thank you though.", he answered and flopped on the couch.

"Hey Ashe?.. Could you com'ere for a klik?.."

"Yeah? Something wrong?" she asked, walking over to the side of the couch.

"Yeah..", Chron asked, tilting his head back and looking up at her.

Ashe's biolights dimmed slightly, worried that she might have done something wrong. She felt warm hands wrap around her waist and pick her up.

" Chron?!", the femme squeaked. The mech hugged the femme to his chest plate and held her tightly.

"What?.. I had a problem with you not being next to me~.."

"Uhg. Chron, you scared me..", the femme whined quietly.

" I know~.. ", he snickered evilly. " I love seeing you all worried and finicky."

Ashe rolled over on the mech's large chest and glared at him.

"Oh don't look at me like that~..", he said, grabbing the femme's aft and pulling her up. Ashe jumped at his sudden touch and scooted up.

" S-stop it..", her biolights flickered and she buried her face in his neck. The mech chuckled and sat up, "Ashe~.. Why are you so shy?"

Her reply was muffled, "because... I never thought this would happen.."

"You didn't think I had feelings for you?"

"Well... No.. Not really.", she said sitting back.

Chron wrapped his arms around the slender femme's waist and locked his steely blue optics with her gold laced optics.

" I don't know how you think I couldn't...", he murmured, closing his optics to nip her lower lip.

Ashe shifted her weight on Chron's lap and leaned into him, crushing her lips against his.

Chron pulled away, relishing the thought of feeling the dark blue femme against him.

"Uh.. Sorry.. That was a bit forc-", Ashe held a digit to the stone colored mech's mouth.

"Thank you", she smiled. "For reassuring me.."

"You're welcome..", Chron smiled back, relieved.

Ashe quickly rose off Chron's lap, "Uhm.. I- uh.. I'm going to recharge.. See you in the morning?"

"Hey wait?..", the mech got up off the couch and grabbed Ashe's arm.

"Could I recharge with you?.. I guess I would feel kinda lonely out here.."

The femme's biolights flushed pink yet again, although she hesitated, she pulled him into her room and over to the berth with the same great strength she dragged him in with.

"I take that as a yes?..", he smirked and lied down next to her.

Chron pulled her close and fell into a deep recharge after he felt her drift off.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking from her recharge, Ashe was surprised to still feel the weight and warmth of Chron against her. She maneuvered her way out of his arms and silently slid out of the room. After the door had clicked shut, she trudged to the kitchen still thinking about the previous few cycles.

Still shocked at her bravery to finally ask him to stay, revising what had happened just several steps away from her, how it felt, why it happened. She slumped against the kitchen counter and held her helm, trying not to use up her energy thinking about silly things. Work came soon and she would have to drag the laze out of the berth and back to the IHP. Back to one of the worse places on Cybertron besides Kaon.

Ashe grabbed a few canisters of pure blue energon and quietly snuck back into the room and over beside the berth. She set the canisters down on the small table next to it, and sat on the berth next to Chron. The femme reached out to brush a digit on the mech's cheek, but hesitated before doing so. He blinked awake as his optics and biolights started to glow their normal light blue.

Sitting up, he pulled Ashe close and mumbled into her neck, "Recharge well~?"

"Mhm..", she responded, tilting her helm to the side only the slightest bit.

"Time to get ready~.. The institute awaits~.."

"Ashe, I don't understand how you even like that place.. It's filled with Cybertronians that have flown completely off the hinges.. "

"Its the best I've got and could ever get, Chron.. What else would I do?.."

"Work as a medibot.. Or whatever they're called.. The last time you found me overcharged on energon you healed me up and I felt a million times better..."

"Yeah, Chron. Its called anesthesia.", she giggles. " How else was I supposed to get you to sleep it off? You wouldn't shut your mouth for an astrosecond~.."

"Oh hush~.. Mind if I have some of that energon?.. I'm feeling a bit empty.."

"Go right ahead~.."

Chron reached over and snatched a canister off the table, downing the canister quickly and setting it back down.

"Thanks..", he smiled sweetly to her and pulled her into his lap. Burying his helm into her neck, once again, he nipped at a wire causing her to relax back against him. " Ashe~... I thought you said it was time to get up~.."

"Just a bit longer~.. I suppose~..", she scoots back resting her back against Chron's chest plate.

" Mhm.. What do you suppose I have a talk with the boss today see if we can get tonight off? Go out~.. See the city.." He mumbles, "get a little overcharged?.."

"If it gets to the point where I have to drag you home, I hope you have fun waking up in the middle of an alley because I can't carry your aft~.."

"You'd leave me~!?"

"If I had to, yes!"

"Fine~.. Leave your only entertainment, stranded and lost having no clue where he is~.. So cruel~.."

"Com'on whiney aft, time to get moving~.. You'll be late again if you dont~.."

"Alright, alright.."

Chron slips out of the berth and stretches.

"Hmm.."

Ashe slides off of the berth on the opposite side and grabs a canister. Drinking the energon slowly, she follows Chron out into the living area.

"Hey Ashe?.. What suddenly compelled you to ask me to stay?.."

"Well I've sort of been thinking about asking for a while but it just sort of came out, yesterday.. Why?"

"Oh just wondering. No reason."

Ashe and Chron made took their previous route back to the institute from which they came the time before. The sun was beginning to set, spraying its last light across the busy city. Slowly sinking into the land, or so it seemed, night returned as the two checked back into their offices and fell into the nightly routine.

Sitting down simultaneously, Chron shot back up.

"I almost forgot. I'm gonna go ask boss real quick like. Be back before you know it~.." As Chron slid his key card to the door and walked out, Ashe turned the computer on and watched as the sealq for the Institute for Higher Programming flashed across the screen. Sometimes she wished that she could do more than just record and file. But not all wishes are fulfilled. The femme glanced up as the door opened and Chron slipped in.

"Hey.. Boss wants to see you for something.."

"Did he say what for?"

"Nope. Only that its important you go now.."

"Oh.. Alright?..", she mumbled, exiting the room. Walking down the hallway, she passed other Cybertronians leaving from their recently ended shifts that were during the daylight cycles.

After arriving at the boss's door and taking a seat in front of the desk , he began to speak.

" I talked to your nightshift partner. As much as I should say no to both of you being off, take it as a gift."

Ashe, feeling shocked, responded," But sir? What do you mean by a gift? What have I done to receive such a thing?.."

"Bad news, A... You're being sent away."

"What!? What do you mean sent away!?" she exclaimed, standing up abruptly.

"You heard me. You've got a day then you're being thrown on the next ship to Messatine."

"Bu-!? Wha-!? Why!?"

"There's been some... Problems there. They need extra hands that are medibots."

"Sir, with all due respect but get someone else!? I'm not leaving!?"

"Well, miss Ashe, you don't get a choice. Either go willingly or you get dragged there kicking and screaming. That is all."

Ashe looks around the office, baffled then leaves the room silently.

Walking slowly back through the door to her office, Chron looks over at her.

"Hey?.. Something wrong?", Chron stands up, ready to catch the femme.

Ashe chokes out a an attempt at words but fails and sits at her desk, slumped and angry.

" Ashe?.. Are you alright?..", Chron inquired again, kneeling by her desk.

Burying her helm in her arms she inhales a shaky breath and forces out words,

"C-chron.. I have to leave Cybertron.. And I have a day till I leave.."

"What!?"

Both sit silently and speechless for breems. Chron eventually turns Ashe's chair so she faces him, only to feel a ping in his spark at the expression of sadness in her normally happy optics.

"Ashe.. You know.. We still have tonight and some of tomorrow.."

" Y-yeah..", she forced out words through her sobs.

"Don't cry... Seeing you upset makes this even more painful..", Chron replied gingerly, raising his hand to run his digits along her jawline. Ashe reached up slowly and wrapped her hand around his, trying to suppress her tears.

"I don't want to leave.. I'll miss you so much.."

"I know, Ashe.. I know..", he mumbled, pulling her close. "Com'on, let's get you home.. We'll spend all day together and whatever time there is, alright?"

"Okay.."

Chron scooped the femme up in his arms and turned to walk out of the office.

Beginning their walk home, Chron was still carrying Ashe in his arms as she slowly fell into a light recharge that she definitely needed. Although he wasn't sure about any of the things she enjoyed, Chron decided he would try his best to keep her happy.

When Chron arrived back at his apartment with Ashe still in his arms, he sat down on the large couch. He started stroking her cheek with his thumb very gently , trying not to wake her. Not wanting to fall asleep as Ashe had, Chron started humming a song that the femme eventually woke up to. Her optics gradually brightened to their lovely glimmer Chron's spark just melted to even get a glance of.

"Good morning~..", the mech rumbled, watching Ashe's optics sparkle.

"Chron.."

"Shh.. Sleep and relax as long as you like.."

The femme, finally noticing the unknown place she was in, blinked fully awake.

"W-where am I?.." she mumbled.

"In my apartment, you're alright~.. No need to panic.. You passed out in my arms and I forgot the way back to your apartment.."

"As long as I'm with you.. I don't care..", she whined softly.

"Ashe, be a little happy.."

"How can I be happy..", she turned her helm facing in toward Chron's waist.

" Look at the things that are still beautiful in the world, and be happy.."

The femme sat up in thought, staring at the wall, searching for something.. After a few astroseconds, she turned around on the couch and examined Chron's optics.

"Okay... You're right..", Ashe decided, scooting over onto Chron's lap. " Maybe I should look at things that way.. And from now on.. I'll think of you and be happy.."

"Good..", he smiled and leaned over to kiss her lightly, running his hand up her outer thigh.

Pulling his lips away from Ashe's, he smirked," Hey, what do you say we go have some fun~.."

"I told you~.. If you get drunk, then I'm not carrying you back~!"

"I heard you, I heard you~! Let's go!"

Chron picked the femme up, not caring how she kept squirming. Ashe couldn't control her laughter as much as she tried but the mech wouldn't set her down.


	3. Chapter 3

Loud music blared from the building in front of the two Cybertronians. Figures of other Cybertronians in a hurry or simply strolling, enjoying the nightlife passed by continually. Chron's nerves were jumping everywhere considering he hasn't been to a club since he started the night shift that the institute. Excitedly, he pulled Ashe to the tinted glass of the main entrance, walking inside as they slid open and closed. Lights flashed bright, brilliant colors along to the bouncy beat of the music, as did the enormous crowd that packed the floor. Keeping Ashe close to his side, Chron made a beeline for the bar and sat her down in the one barstool that wasn't occupied. Knowing that the femme would not be able to hear anything he would attempt to say, Chron was content with leaning onto the bar next to her until the tall, slender, orange Bot on the next stool over moved.

Signaling the bartender, Chron ordered two canisters of high-grade energon and flashed a smile at Ashe, keeping a careful optic on her and the various mechs that had been eyeing the ravishing femme in a way he hated. Ashe returned the smile and noticed the beam of jealousy in his expression that lasted merely an astrosecond. In that moment, an arrogant looking mech leaned back against the counter between Ashe and Chron, his crimson red optics scanning over Ashe. The femme stiffened in an offended manner then took a mental note of the intoxicated look that bubbled in his optics. Ashe glared at the mech in disgust and sneered as she pushed him aside.

Knowing that Ashe wasn't exactly the "partying type", Chron could see boredom and unease occasionally flashing in the femme's vibrant optics. Still not being able to hear much but the loud music, he sent her a message via his comm link.

_'Having fun?'_

_'I guess.. I'm not exactly the "get drunk and party" sort of femme..'_

_'I figured.. But thanks for coming with me and at least trying it.'_

_'No problem? Hey I've got an idea.. How about we go up on top of this place? There's probably a good view and you could still hear the music?..'_

The mech smirked as his biolights turned a shade brighter, _'Sounds like a plan~..'_

As Ashe slid off the stool and began to zigzag through the mass of bots, Chron followed close behind her almost in a protective manner.

After the duo had gotten back out to the streets, they transformed and flew up to the top of the club roof and returned to their alt-forms. Ashe couldn't help but to sigh in relief after getting out of that overcrowded mess of bodies, she didn't have a clue how Chron enjoyed being a place like that so often. But then again, he didn't understand her liking silence and isolation as much as she did.

"Too much for you, Ashe~?.."

"A bit..", she answered. "I'm baffled by how many bots enjoy being somewhere like that.."

"I suppose it gives them a sense of unity and an escape with the two factions taking shots at each other.."

"I haven't heard much about that.. I try to avoid political stuff and taking sides.. I just wish that we won't have another war.."

"Me too.."

"On a lighter note.. How about we sit back and enjoy the view while we have it~?.."

"Fine by me", the mech agreed. Ashe took her spot against a ledge that jutted up from the top of the building while Chron lied down with his helm in her lap looking up at the sky.

"Chron?..", the femme mumbled.

"Yes?.."

"Would you wait for me until I came back?.. Or would you find someone else?.."

"That's a silly question, Ashe.. You should know the answer to that.."

"I just wanted to know what you would answer is all.."

"Of course I wouldn't forget about you if that's what you're trying to say. I'll wait every day for you. Got it?"

"Mhm..", she nodded.

"Hey, look at that.", Chron pointed up to an extremely bright star, watching as Ashe looked up.

"Wow~..", she smiled. "It looks gold~.."

"Now I can say that your eyes twinkle like the stars~..", the mech snickered.

"Or you could try something besides your silly lines and flattery~..", she giggled.

"But its my best skill!?" he laughed happily watching the gorgeous femme's faceplate and the the smile that was spread across it. Remembering that this would be their last night for who knows how long, made his spark drop and his biolights turn a pale shade of blue.

Back at Chron's apartment, Ashe had been pacing, although she wouldn't admit it, and looking around just to explore. Chron had gone out to buy a few things like extra energon and various other items he hadn't mentioned. The femme thought it interesting to search his apartment, it was extremely different than hers although the buildings looked very similar. Eventually when she grew bored with pacing, she took a spot on the couch and pulled her datapad out of the subspace at her hip, beginning to read.

Just as Ashe had pulled out the book, the apartment door softly clicked and Chron peered in, checking to see if the femme was recharging. Ashe waved to him with a smile and rose from the couch to follow him as he walked to the kitchen in the adjacent room.

"Hey~.. What did you get while you were out~?" the femme wondered.

"Hm? Oh just picked up a few things~..", Chron mumbled as he set a few canisters of energon on the counter from his subspace.

"Not going to tell me what~?"

"Maybe its supposed to be a surprise~..", he answered, closing his subspace.

"Uhg.. I hate surprises~..", she muttered, crossing her arms.

"Well that's unfortunate because you won't be able to get me to tell you~.."

"Oh I wont~!?"

"Nope~!" he replied, walking over to the couch and lying down. Ashe followed him, thinking up a way to get him to talk when it hit her.

Kneeling down next to the end of the couch where Chron's helm lied, she pouted and whined, "Please C~? You know you can't resist telling me~?" Shaking her hips side to side, she kept pouting even as he shook his head.

"Sorry, Ashe~..", grabbing her chin, and turning her head from side to side. " I'm not going to tell you, no matter how seductive you are and try to be~.."

"But Chroonnn~..", she whined again, curling her digits around his hand. Rolling his optics, Chron sighed and sat up to pull Ashe onto his lap.

"You're a handful sometimes, ya know~..", he rumbled.

" I just want to know what you're hiding~.."

Chron gently grabbed the femme's chin and whispered, "No~.. Be patient, alright~?"

"Mm.. Fine..", she grumbled, crossing her arms again.

" Hey don't you get grumpy~.. I never said you won't get it~.."

"Yeah, yeah.. I'm impatient.."

"I know~..", the mech snickered. " Why else would I make you wait like this~? I think you're absolutely adorable when you're frustrated~.."

"Oh hush~.. Will you just lay back down~.. I wanna get some rest~.. High grade makes me tired~.." Chron smiled and wrapped his arms around Ashe's waist and pulled her up the slightest bit so that her head rested at the top of his chest plate.

"I'll wake you up in a while~..", he murmured softly.

"Okay~..", she smiled sweetly and closed her optics, admiring the gentle rhythm of his digit rubbing her side. It wasn't long until Chron felt her systems completely stall to their recharging state.


	4. Chapter 4

Steady, quiet beeping sounded inside Chron's processor. Although it was extremely quiet, the mech snapped awake to it. Tightening his arms around Ashe, he began powering on his optics and his biolights grew to their normal blue color. Ashe squirmed in Chron's embrace, feeling him shift underneath her. Chron watched lazily as the femme's figure started to stir.

"Ready to get going back to your place?", the iron tinted mech rumbled. Looking down, he noticed how much smaller she actually was compared to him.

"Mmm?.." the femme grumbled, sitting up and stretching her arms toward the ceiling. "I guess.."

Still holding onto Ashe's hips, he sat up with her, "You know, the faster you're up and moving, the faster you'll get to see that surprise~.."

Having heard that, the femme perked up and quickly removed herself from off the top of Chron, rushed to the door and waited impatiently.

"Whenever you're ready to go, love~!" she responded, eagerly tapping her pede on the floor. Chron chuckled and got up to follow Ashe on her barge out through the front door.

Ashe walked through the door of her living quarters, into the dimly lit living room and sighed heavily, clearly showing that her negative thoughts had gotten the best of her on their flight there. Without warning, the femme felt Chron's somewhat larger hand grasp hers. He was pulling her to the wash racks down the hall in her home.

"Where are you going?" she wondered.

"You need a good cleaning before "you head out into the unknown". Why not look nice, hm?" he answered without looking back at her examining optics. He knew very well from past experiences that she was amazingly good at reading him like he was a book. And he hated it. He approached the the washroom door and pulled her in right as it opened, swiped it closed and locked it swiftly. Ashe's optics narrowed as she observed his back that was turned to her. As the mech turned around and she got a chance to "read" him, although he quickly looked away and rushed over to the racks to start heating up the water.

The femme tilted her helm, watching him in utter confusion. Something was up with him and he was terrible at hiding it no matter how hard he tried.

"Chron, what are you hiding now? I know you only do this when you're hiding something important."

"Me? What? I'm not hiding anything? I-I don't know what in the All Spark you're talking about?"

"Sure, sure.", she flashed that cocky grin that broke him every time. Ashe's vocalizer squeaked as a heavy weight suddenly had her lifted up with her back against the wall.

"Hu-uh?.." her soft voice squeaked once again. Finally noticing what happened, her biolights turned their lovely pastel pink color and her processor pricked with excitement.

"Ashe..", the mech mumbled, running his hands up her outer thighs to keep her pressed against the wall. Pulling one of her legs up onto his waist, she pulled him closer when he heard a soft click against the wall and knew that the fans on her shoulders had opened just enough to let some of the hot air out of her systems. Because of the way that Chron had been holding the svelte femme, helm was at the perfect spot for him to be able to toy with her shoulders and neck area. Knowing how the rest of the day may go, the mech decided to start by getting her relaxed. Moving his hand slowly up her left side, Chron pressed his waist into Ashe's, making her moan softly. The mech was slightly shocked but overall proud that such little movement from him could cause an outburst from her such as that.

Wishing that it could happen again, his hand hesitated over her hip which had uncovered sensory wires. Knowing how to fix broken wires and basic medical procedures, he knew how sensitive these were to touch. Ever so gently lacing one of his digits into the wires and tugging on a single wire, caused her now both legs around him, to tighten up. He smirked in his own joy and pride as he began finding out her weak spots at a slow pace.

A wire here, a wire there, soon enough, Chron had gotten to the point where his helm was buried in the femme's neck and he was kissing one of the main wire bundles. Still holding Ashe tight to the wall, his digits found their path back down to her aft and legs and he paused. Feeling as if time had stopped, his optics were now closed, everything felt like a dream. None of it felt real. Was any of it real anyways? Chron wasn't sure himself until he forced his optics on in order to see what had happened and why his sudden "blindness" had occurred. In front of his optics, barely a mere centimeter was between the two. Maybe even less. Chron felt like a sudden force took over him and closed the tiny gap between their faces. Planting a simple but long lasting kiss on Ashe's lips. The mech's fans on his upper thighs clicked open and turned on a low setting with a soft hum. He felt the slender femme relaxing against him as her optics fluttered shut.

Remembering that his digits were still intertwined within her wires, Chron carefully pulled them out, making sure not to damage any of her nerve wires. He adored the sounds and squeaks that emanated from within her vocalizer, even though they were muffled by the fans. He suppressed the shudder as well as he could, feeling the reverberations of her spark giving off its own gentle pulses. He loved it. Cherished it. Memorized it. Every waking moment he had been with her since the day before had been spark wrenching and he had even felt a slight ache begin to form. At this point, he realized, the pain would drive him mad if he didn't do anything. Only a few cycles lasted until they would have to say their goodbyes, even if only for a short time. But neither of them knew how long it would really be.  
>He'd had enough of his negative thoughts. Redirecting his attention back to the femme almost melting in his arms, Chron strategically moved his hands up to the bottom lining of her chest plate of her armor.<p>

Completely overwhelmed by Chron's strength and sudden lust, Ashe was defenseless. Feeling his digits begin to work their way under the plating of her chest plate, she couldn't hold back a shudder that pulled her lips away from his and caused her to tilt her helm back onto the wall.  
>Seeing the opening opportunity to seize the cables in her neck, the mech swiftly dragged his attention to carefully attacking the wires with his glossa. The sound of her pleasure was the best part of it all, in his thoughts. All he wanted was her to be happy, even though he had such a negative output. She was what kept him going.<br>Ashe thought she was in heaven. Never had someone loved her before and she'd never imagined it to like this and especially with Chron. She loved his gentle touches and even the few that weren't gentle, even if by mistake. Glancing over to the mirror, Ashe was brought back to reality when she noticed the steam that began to coat it.  
>"C-chron..", she eventually forced under a breath.<p>

"Mmm...", he muffled from her neck.  
>"T-the shower.."<br>Chron huffed hot air from his mouth onto the cables he was ever so carefully teasing, and pulled away from them.  
>"Sorry..", his response came only as a rumble, maybe even a purr.<br>"D-don't be..", she answered, tilting her head back down, even to his. " It w-was wonderful.."  
>"Alright..", he mumbled, moving both of his hands down to her aft and holding her. Chron turned toward the still running shower and carried the femme to it and set her down in the running water. Grabbing a sponge, he rested a hand on her shoulder and turned her, rubbing each spot till it looked clean.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

After their long shower in silence and drying off their bodies, Ashe felt the stab of sadness in her spark. She trudged back to her room with the taller mech trailing behind her, obviously feeling the same.

"Chron?.."

"Yes Ashe?..", he responded in a hushed tone.

The femme stopped and turned to face him, "Thank you.."  
>She watched his shoulders relax in relief.<p>

"You're very welcome.."

"Please don't miss me too much, okay?"

The corner of his mouth turned up slightly and he set his hand on her arm, "It doesn't work like that, Ashe.. Although I wish it did.."  
>Suddenly, Ashe hugged him tightly.<p>

"Com'on, be brave~..", he urged and carried her the rest of the way to her room, setting her down on the bed.  
>"Grab the things you need and we'll get ready to leave, alright?"<br>The femme nodded her helm and got up.

After Ashe had grabbed the few things she needed,

he sat her down on the couch and knelt on the floor in front of her.  
>"One last thing.."<p>

"Hm?..", she looked from her lap to Chron's optics.

The mech reached into his subspace and pulled out a small gold colored crystal and set it in her lap.

"Take this with you. Okay?" he smiled sweetly.

"What is it for?.." she mumbled in confusion.

"For you. Remember that star we saw the other night and think of that when you see it. Promise?" he smirked.  
>Ashe chuckled, "Got it."<p>

"Alright. Let's get a move on."

After arriving at the launch pad and the ship the femme would be leaving on, Chon followed her as far as he could go and stopped her.  
>"You'd better come back safe, alright?" he smirked. "Don't make me come after you, Ashe."<p>

"I can handle myself!" she laughed.  
>As she started to turn away, Chron grabbed her arm and pulled her back into a kiss. Her biolights turned a soft pink as she pulled her lips away.<p>

"Be safe.", he murmured only so she could hear. She nodded and turned toward the others boarding the large ship. Glancing back once as she stepped in, she said her final goodbyes even if they were only to herself.

Making her way around the ship and to where her quarters would be, she continually checked the map on the data pad that she had been given before boarding.  
>Several kliks later, after wandering through the massive maze like ship, she arrived at door with a three digit number inscribed on it. "146" was etched across the door in a white color that had mostly worn away. Sliding the key card she had been given, Ashe took slow curious steps into the dark room. She flicked on the lights to a gentle glow that was comfortable and decided to relax on the berth.<br>After roughly 3 cycles, a loud voice sounded over the ship's intercom system announcing that department would be soon. Sitting up, Ashe checked the map once again and found nothing important besides a bar that was on the ship. (This ship is similar to The Lost Light from the More Than Meets the Eye comics by IDW.) Since that was the only real place to meet anybody, she decided to head there.

Another cycle later, after getting lost multiple times, Ashe finally arrived at the point of her interest. The bar ship's bar. Still being a little rattled from the club that Chron had taken her to just a night before, she hesitated before walking inside.

The large door slid open to a well sized room with four large glass canisters filled with different types of energon. Surprisingly, the room was very quiet with few other bots littering the room, here and there. It was peaceful. The exact opposite of what she thought. The idea of a place like this made her smile. The femme took to an empty table and pulled the data pad full of information out and set it on the table.  
>Time passed as she read and the ship had left Cybertron who know how long ago. Ashe had been too much into all the files on the data pad, memorizing the map, and taking an occasional sip of energon that the bartender brought her. At one point when she had looked up to see who all was still in the bar, she caught the bartender and a few other of the mech's eyeing her curiously. And not in the good way, either. She decided just to ignore them and keep reading since it was far more important than chasing off a few idiots.<p>

Ashe was about to continue reading when a yellow and orange trimmed figure sat down in the chair in front of her.  
>Without looking up, she muttered, "Sorry, I'm taken. Please go away."<p>

"What do you mean go away!? I just got here~!?" the voice chirped lightly in a femme's tone.

Ashe looked up in a slight panic thinking that she may have offended the femme, "I'm so sorry!? I thought you were one of the mechs from the table over there.. They keep staring at me and its annoying me..."

"Oh its fine, hon~! Just give 'em a good beatin' then they'll leave you alone~!"

"Uh-.. I uhm. I don't really fight.."

"Ohhhh~ You're the medic that they're taking to Messatine aren't you~?"

"Mhm.", Ashe nodded.

" Well nice to meet you~! I'm Sunstrider! But you can just call me Sun, if ya like~!", Sun smiled devilishly.

"Nice to meet you, Sun. I'm Ashe~.."

"Well Ashe, are you in for a bit of fun then since you don't fight~?" the yellow femme winked evilly.

"Uhm?.. I- uh.. Suppose? What do you mean by that?"

Sun snickered and stood up from her chair. Ashe noticed how model like her form was and how pretty she looked. As Sun waltzed over to the table full of mechs, her hand transformed to a blaster and her biolights that ran down her legs turned a bright orange. Sun shoved a mech away from the table and leaned on the table where he sat.

"Hey boys~ Mind leaving my friend alone~? I know she's just gorgeous and all but, unhinge your optics, please and thank you~!"

"Who says we have to listen to you, harlot?" the red mech on the opposite side of the table slurred.  
>Sun jumped up on the table and put her sharp heel on his chest and glared down at him with a large smirk.<p>

"I said please, ya know~? Don't be such a knock-off~!" she laughed, kicking his chair back and standing on his chest.

"Hey!?" the blue mech next to him yelled.

Sun pointed her blaster at the blue mech, "I'm sorry, sweetspark, I didn't mean to ignore you~."  
>The blue mech quickly shut his mouth and his optics widened in shock.<p>

"Now if you please~.. Keep your optics to yourselves boys~?"

The remaining mechs around the table nodded their helms rapidly and watched as the bright colored femme walked back over to Ashe.

"There, hon~ They shouldn't bother you anymore.", Sun smiled and sat down across from Ashe.

" That was quite the display?.." Ashe mumbled.

"I've done worse than that~.. No worries~.. If they want more, then they can ask again~.. But anyways!" Sun clapped her hands together. "Tell me about you~!"

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, since you ever so forcefully pointed it out, who's this someone that you're taken by~?"

"Well..", Ashe's biolights turned a soft pink. " His name is Chron."

"Ooh~! He already sounds like a great mech~! Tell me more~.."

"I work nightshift with him.. Nothing much.."

"Hm.. You'll have to introduce me when we come back to Cybertron~!"

"Yeah. I guess I will.", she smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go recharge~! If you need me again for anything, I'm in room 212~!" Sun got up from her chair, making sure that it made sound and snickered as every mech at the table flinched.

Ashe watched as the femme strolled out of the bar happily and secretly wished she could have that sort of power. She shook her helm and reminded herself that she would soon need to recharge as well. Standing up from the table, she made the trek from the bar back to her quarters in record time now that she had the map memorized. Sliding the key card to the door, the femme walked inside and curled up on the berth. It felt lonely and spacious, just as it used to feel. Ashe hated it. But she would have to deal. Ashe let recharge drown her before her thoughts of Cybertron and Chron could even try.


	6. Chapter 6

Close to what should have been the next evening, Ashe awoke on her berth. Still cold, still alone. Even though her and Chronic had only been together not even two days, she felt like it had been an eternity. She smiled sweetly at the thought of him.

"Primus I miss you..", she whispered to herself. Maybe for reassurance, maybe for comfort of finally saying it out loud. She couldn't tell. Oh well, all she wanted to do was rest and wait till the ship landed.

Ashe finally sat up and grabbed the data pad she left on the table next to the berth. Flicking through a few files, she tried to entertain herself with something until she remembered the number to Sun's room. That's it! Someone to talk to would keep her processor out of the pits.

Ashe slid off of the birth and pulled out the data pad with the map of the nightmarish maze, scrolling around till she found room 212. Walking out of the room, she kept her eyes on the data pad just to be sure that she didn't get lost. Again.

Ashe wandered through the halls eventually till she found herself going down a flight of stairs. She glanced at a sign that had several rooms labeled with numbers starting with "2". She guessed that 212 was one of them although you couldn't tell by the sign's condition. She walked several paces down the corridor and stopped at a door labeled 212. Ashe raised her fist to knock, but hesitated. Waiting for a moment and thinking to herself. Ashe pushed her doubt away and knocked. She waited a few astroseconds until Sun's tired face showed up in the doorway.

" Mm?.." the femme mumbled then shook her head. "Ashe~!"

"Hey Sun~" Ashe smiled and waved. Sun suddenly grabbed Ashe's wrist and pulled her inside.

"I'm so glad you came~! But why are you here so late in the day?.."

"Uh.. Sorry.. I worked night shift on Cybertron."

"Really? Huh.. Did you like your job?"

"Kinda.. I guess you could say it was sorta boring. What did you do?"

"Well.. It wasn't all that much but I was actually a bounty hunter not too long ago~!" Sun smiled

mischievously.

"Wow.. That sounds like some tough work..."

"Not after a while~.. Its fun planet hopping and hunting down different species and whatnot. But hey~ It got boring after being so many places so I joined this little expedition~.."

"So then will you be going to Messatine as well?"

"I think so?" Sun tilted her helm in thought.

"Then maybe we'll get to see eachother~!" Ashe smiled excitedly.

"Maybe~.. But I'm going to be put there as a patrol and guard bot so who knows.."

"Hey, at least have a little hope~.."

"Yeah, yeah.. Hope blah blah blah. I hear ya."

"Thanks again for last night too.."

"Oh no problem, sweetspark~! I know those mechs can be a little annoying and dumbfounded by seeing femmes. Especially when they're drunk."

Ashe smiled,"Just let me know if there's ever anything I can do in return~.."

"Alright~.." Sun relaxed.  
>The two were sitting at the table in Sun's room for some time as they chattered away. Eventually Ashe decided it was time to return to her room and let Sun sleep. Sun had begun to doze off in the middle of her sentences.<p>

When she returned to her room, she noticed that her data pad was blinking. Grabbing her data pad, she checked the message and found a file named "The Bright Strider's Adventures". There was also a letter attached to the file and Ashe smiled as she read it.  
>'Dear Ashe, This is a file of almost all of the places I went and jobs that I took. Thanks to my old partner in crime. Hope you enjoy! -Sun'<p>

Ashe quickly got up onto her berth and began reading through all of the entries, enjoying the action and stories. Maybe someday her and Chron would have adventures like these, she thought.

Time passed relatively quickly over the next few days. Other bots only passing by to check on her well being (the medics of the ship, she guessed). She waited patiently for the captain to announce when they would land and she could be off of this flying prison and be on a planet again. Soon, she thought to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Faint steps sounded from down the hall. Probably someone from down the hall. Even though there was a wish for it to be someone else. That special someone else. The footsteps continued to echo throughout the hallway, growing closer then fading. Just like that wish. That single wish.  
>Chron sat at the desk in his apartment holding his helm. Thinking. He hated each day that dragged on without her. He hated the loneliness. He hated that it dragged him to the bar every day and drove him to drink till he couldn't remember anything of the hours that he did drink. The one thing he knew he loved had been taken from him. The mech lied his helm on the desk, attempting to clear his processor of the clouding thoughts. It was almost sunset and close to time for him to be at the institute. Great... The last place he would want to be in this terrible mood. He stood up from his desk, optics shaded by the top of his helm. Turning to push the chair back under the desk, he slid his visor over his optics for the first time in a long time.<p>

(( I sincerely apologize for not updating recently and I also apologize for chapter 6 and 7 being so short. ))


End file.
